


Why do we do these things again?

by ShadowNation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All around collage age, Drinking, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, It's guy love!!, Let my words play with your emotions, M/M, Sad parts, also Pokemon Go, coran can be a dick, idfk any more, im dead, kill me now, mermaid au, might be smut in here?!?, not sorry, pidge is a smart ass, rip myself, sorry - Freeform, strip club because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNation/pseuds/ShadowNation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has always liked this one guy, but was afraid to tell anyone. He invites him to a strip club with Pidge and Hunk. The club is run by Allera, Shiro, and Coran. They get really drunk. So drunk that the night ends with Shiro spinning on a shinny pole in makeup, high heels, and a pair of tiny cliché lace cheetah print underwear. Keith walks alone on the beach after seeing such a cringey sight, and finds a braclet, puts it on, starts swimming, then oh no! He's a mermaid now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Female pronouns for Pigde, Shiro is best in heels and tiny shorts, Lance fucks up, Keith's a merman!! Lance and Keith POV Altea is the strip club Shiro and Allera, Coran is bartender

LANCE:

     Lance had spent all day running back and forth between classes and his shared apartment. First he had forgotten his backpack, then his pencil case, and then his math text books. But right now he was absolutely happy that it was the last day of school. So happy that he decided he would text his friends after his Ela period was over to see where they should go for the night.

      Lance walk into the dorm and sat on the cozy sofa. He knew his roommate Hunk was probably with Pidge and their astronomy teacher. They where top of the class.

      Lance stood up and walked toward the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He took out a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He munched on it gently and looked at the clock on the counter. It was 3:25.

      He threw the crust of the once peanut butter and jelly sandwich into the trash. Lance took out his phone and logged into group chat.

 

**A Lance in wonderland- last day of school party!!!**

**A Lance in wonderland > Space Dad, Coran the Coconut Man, Plz Pidge, Princess, Keith away, Hunk the most original **

 

**A Lance in wonderland- guys! Where should we go tonight?**

**Keith away-I vote Altea**

**Plz Pidge- sounds okay I guess**

**Hunk the most original-what time?**

**Space Dad-Altea opens at 6**

**A Lance in wonderland- so we should show up at 7? Is that okay with everyone? Plz reply**

**Coran the Coconut Man- I work their so I don't mind**

**Keith away- sure**

**Plz Pidge- yah**

**Hunk the most original- okay**

**Space Dad- see you there**

**Princess- make sure to bring your own money, no more free bees**

**A Lance in wonderland has ended the chat**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strip club Altea!! Sorry not sorry. Shiro on that pole tho.

Keith:

Keith had just pulled up infront of Altea. It looked not as packed as he thought it would be. 

Keith walked in and looked at his phone. It was 6:45. They would be here anytime now, Keith thought to himself. Just as he was going to take another step, he felt a hand touch him shoulder. Keith turned around to see Pidge holding her phone up. Keith assumed she was taking a videos. Probably for black mail purposes. 

"So where should we wait for the crew?" Pidge said, looking at Keith's face though the camera. "Let's focused on finding everyone else first. I don't want to be stuck here with just you.Okay!?" Keith almost screamed as Pidge stuck ear buds into her ears. 

After Keith and Pidge found Lance and Hunk, they settled on a booth close to the stage where a shiny metal pole sat in the middle of the lit up stage. 

Shortly after everyone (except Pidge) had the first round of alcoholic beverages, Lance scooted over directly next to Keith. Oh great. The dip shit is going to fight me. Keith thought as Lance opened his mouth. " let's make a fucken bet!" Lance said enthusiasticly. Keith, being Keith wanted drunk Lance to do something stupid."I will give you $50 if you can get Shiro to do a pole dance up there." Leith said while pointing to the pole on the stage, just a few feet away from them. "Your $50 will be mine." Lance said as he stormed off, most likely to find Shiro. 

Lance came back after Keith had finished a weak shot of whiskey. "What are you giggling about?" Keith said frowning at Lance as he scooted closer to Keith. "Oh you will just love the preformance going on next." Lance whispered. Keith was frightened. Not because he would lose a solid month's pay check, it was the preformance he was afraid of. 

Music played as Shiro, dressed in a short cheetah print dress and heels with cat ears and a tail to match his cat makeup. Keith hearded everyone at the table gasp. Keith was frozen. He was to scared to move or look away along with the rest of the group. Shiro struts to the pole, kicks off the dress to reveal a pair of Lacey cheetah print panties, and that Shiro had a hair less body, had he waxed or shaved? Shiro climbed half way up the pole and starts to spin, flip n' twirl, flag pole, then backflip of the pole without breaking the heels of his shoes. Shiro struts once again, but this time off the stage, and to Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk's table. Cat ears firmly attached.

Lance starts to laugh while shoving A $20 bill in Shiro's panties. The others start to laugh and giggle as Shiro passed each booth. Well, Keith thought, I must have been the drunk one here. Hunk and Pidge, had presumably recording the whole thing, while Keith is fighting with his himself to not up chuck all of the contents in his queasy stomach. "I'm going to get *gag* fresh air." Keith states as he zoomed out of Altea, and into the parking lot. Keith decides to head toward the beach, about a fifteen minute's walk away. Keith took out his phone as he started to kick of his socks, sneakers and red jaket and carefully places them at a bench, keeping on his black Metallica shirt and grey pants, which he rolls up to his knees. Admiring the pale glowing white of the moon starting to rise. 

The sun was setting along the horizon. Keith checks his phone. It's 8:41. He pulls up the Pokèmon Go app and logs in. Keith starts to walk around, noticing that there is a Squirtle near him. Just as he is about to capture it, he trips on a rock, throwing his phone away from the water as it splashes across his face, soaking his hair, shirt, and jeans. He gets up, feeling a small rock dig into the soft flesh of the palm of his hand. He picks up the rock up, only to realize it was a thin white ripe bracelet with a shiny red stone threaded through the middle to connect it to be the centerpiece of the bracelet. Keith ties it around his wrist, and surches for his phone, grabs it and puts it on the bench with the rest of his stuff as he takes of his shirt to ring the salty water out of it and his longish black hair that almost everyone assumed it was a mullet.

After he is done, he throws his shirt, jaket, socks and shoes on before he looks at his phone. It has a warning that he shouldn't play Pokèmon Go while driving. He chuckles. He only through the phone three feet from where he fell. Oh well, His roommate Pidge is probably worried about him, he texts Pidge tell her that he's going to their apartment, and to tell everyone that he is okay and didn't die. And also to never let Shiro near a pole ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what more I should add in the plot line. I would like to add some problems and a bit more realism to the plot
> 
>  
> 
> Stay Rad!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Squad finds out Keith is merman! What ever will they do?  
> Wait. They don't even recognize him. Oh. They think Keith is drowning in the abis of the ocean. This can end bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. Thank you for reading this, I don't really have an uploading schedule, I just upload it when I finish it. 
> 
> -Shadow

Keith: 

Keith finally arrives at his shared apartment with Pidge. 

As he opens the door, he hears a crash coming from the kitchen. Keith runs into the kitchen to find Rover, Pidge's small grey Keeshound laying on the floor covered in left over coffee, and the coffee pot, an old glass one, shattered on the floor. Ugh, Keith thought, now I don't get coffee, and have to pick up the mess. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

Keith had just cleaned up the mess when Pigde came home. "Where did you go? We were worried sick!" She said before plugging her phone into the outlet next to the refrigerator. "I felt like throwing up. I didn't want to see Shiro in those, ugh," he shivers," that was the weirdest thing in all of my life Pidge! I've known Shiro since middle school! I would've never thought Shiro, drunk or not, would do something so, so, terrifying." Keith said while sitting on the couch. "Rover broke the coffee maker, I picked up the glass and the floor. You can wash your dog." He said while pointing to the grey ball of fur sitting on the rig in front of the TV. " Fine, while you where gone, we decided that we are going to have a little picnic on the beach tomorrow at noon. That means you have all morning to go buy a swim suit. You are coming with the rest of us. And if you don't I will forever play Shiro on the pole every single day of your life until you slowly cease to exists." Pidge threatened while staring at Keith with no emotion in her eyes exept a painful looking grin plastered on her face.  
" fine. I'll go, only if you give me the money to buy a swimsuit."  
"Deal."  
\-----------------------------------------------

Lance had been counting down the hours until he and Hunk could leave their apartment and head down to the beach to wait for the squad to show up. "Okay Lance, grab your stuff and get in the car, it's almost 1 o'clock," Hunk said as he carried three bags down to the car. 

Lance's stuff was already on the car, he was only bringing his towel and his surf board.(he was trying to master it so he could show of to the 'sexy young women' on the beach). Lance was wearing a pair of pale blue swim shorts that darkend as the shorts went right above his knees, and a pair on navy blue flip flop. 

He jumped in the car, and drove off in the passenger seat of Hunk's red mini van, with the smell of Hunk's five star quality tuna fish sandwiches and potato salad sitting in the backseat. 

\-----------------------------------------------

When they arrived, Lance had ran out of the mini van with a large brown blanket and claimed a spot next to a picnic bench, laid the blanket next to the table, and ran back to help Hunk carry everything else. 

By the time they where done, Allura and Shiro had showed up, bringing a cooler full of drinks, but mostly Mike's Hard Lemonades. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Keith felt awkward. He drove Pidge and himself to the beach to realize he was the only one with a swimsuit that covered his arms, torso, and thighs. Shiro is wearing black swim shorts and a white tank top, Allura is wearing a Pastel pink and blue bikini, Pigde was wearing a green with white one piece, Lance was wearing a blue pair of swim shorts, hunk was still wearing clothes, and Coran was wearing a dull blue t-shirt and a darker dull blue pair of shorts but was rocking a pair of aviators. Keith walked to the picnic bench and sat down, he realized that Shiro's hands where covering his face as Pidge was replaying the video she had taken last night. "Please Pidge! I swear I will do anything if you delete the video!" Shiro told Pidge with puppy dog eyes. Allura was laughing so hard that she fell of her feet, and into the sand. Pidge wisp reed something into Shiro's ear and sat down on the blanket. Shiro ran over to Lance, who was sitting, threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then proceeded to do the same with Keith, Allura, and Coran and chucked them into the ocean. 

As soon as Keith hit the water, he felt pain starting in his left foot and spread until he could beat it no longer. He ripped of his swimsuit because it felt like it was shrinking on him. He opened his eyes shortly after the pain stopped, and realized he had been in the water for at least three minutes and still felt like he ad just gone under. Keith saw a crimson red tail that replaced his legs, and stared at himself. His arms had little patches and red and purple to match his tail, along with a thin purple webbing I between his fingers, which were now clawed, and sharp. He felt his face. From doing so he felt his ears, they were bigger and webbed also. He felt the inside of his mouth with his tongue to find a set of razor sharp teeth. As soon as his hands slid to his neck, he stopped. He felt the newly formed pair of gills just above his collar bone. He freaked out and swam to the surface. As soon as his head was above the water, he heard Pidge scream "I see him! He's right over their! Shiro! Go grab him! Quick!" He saw that Shiro was swimming straight towards him. Before Leith could muster words he swam underneath Shiro, and Three feet onto the shore. Only to realize that the rest of the group is staring straight at him. "WHAT IS THAT?!?" Allura yelled while pointing to Keith. "Keith is that you?" He heard Shiro say from behind him. "I-i don't know what's going on. Help me please!" Keith tried to say, but it comes out as clicks and whistles(kind of like a dolphin). " I'm not sure. Lance! Grab that blanket! Toss it over the things head!" And they throw it over Keith, trapping him in it before Keith could get back to the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is my poor Mullet Haired baby is being kidnapped, or is it fishnapped. 
> 
> RIP in peace Myself, RIP in peace
> 
> -Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Have anything you might want to add? I'm all in for taking suggestions.


End file.
